Under the Hurricane
by UnlikelyVix
Summary: [AU] Morro is known for his evil, manipulative and jealous ways. But what if this Wind Ninja has secrets and demons of his own? The hatred and insanity was merely a cover up of fear itself? Controlling - pledged to the Preeminent - not every cloud has a silver lining, and not every action is the best one. Pressuring is the key in this plan. What if capture leads to freedom?
1. Prologue

_**A/N** : Hey fellow humans of the internet (I'm sorry I'm new to this)_  
 _This is an AU story it just came to my head, seeing as I'm not really experiences, you could say - in writing._  
 _So beware this may get confusing, very OOC._  
 _Rated T just in case, don't wanna get sued ya know.._  
 _I only own the OCs in this._

 _Now that's out of the way, enjoy, get comfortable and read on._

* * *

 _ **Underneath the Hurricane  
-**Prologue-_

The silence of the night was slain by the harsh squeal of the howling gales.

"You know what'll happen to you if you do not take up this request, you pathetic failure." the voice hissed through the dark-green fog, throwing the boy down to the floor as the opening to the Cursed Realm was quickly closing.

The boy trembled before gaining his strength, a ghost of the night - he rubbed his eyes as he quickly pulled himself to his feet, wrapping his cape tightly around him, trying to ignore the pain running down his side as he focused, his body fading from translucent green to a solid flesh.

Morro was finally free - jealousy, pain, regret and fascination wracked his brain as he looked over from the mountain and over the bright, early-morning silhouette of New Ninjago City.

To get his revenge or just flee from it all - hesitation of the fact that if he did not fulfil the task given he'd be destroyed completely in a matter of seconds.

Pledging service to the Preeminent was probably on of his greatest mistakes - it only lead to him constantly bring put down and teased by the Chief in command - _Vesper_ \- a corrupt soul amused by the torture and pain of others - hatred for the human race leading her to insanity.

He then reminded himself of why he walked away all those years ago, he grinned slightly at the thought of revenge on his former Sensei and goddamn Ninja.

"You're going down." he hissed to himself, propelling himself into the air using the power of his wind element he flew over to the museum - the starting hurdle of the plan.

* * *

"Good riddance to you, Lord Garmadon." Paul (the Night Watchman for the Ninjago Museum of History) hissed to the statue of the former villain, poking it hard in the rib-cage with his slowly-dimming torch.

Morro was perched on the roof-support beams tentatively, watching Paul with intrigue, it was ridiculous how under prepared guards were these days.

 _'How pathetic - this is going to be all too easy'_ he thought to himself, grinning, he gripped his twin ghost blades and silently glided down to a statue of Lloyd, the Green Ninja.

Morro grimaced in disgust at this, _how could a kid like him be the chosen one?_ A burning passion of relentless hate burned inside of him - completely blocking out the other screaming thoughts of hesitation and guilt in his mind.

Creating a small gust of wind between his fingertips, Morro disappeared into the air and softly blew it at the statue.

"I'm Lloyd Garmadon, the ultimate spinjitzu master!" the statue cried in a distorted voice, Morro smirked as Paul jumped in surprise, torch scrabbling between his fingertips as he fumbled the switch, flicking it at the statue - one of it's arms dangling by a single clump of fraying wires.

"Who goes there? It's after hours." Paul stammered, tripping over stray, curling carpet and landing on his backside, hat rolling off to the floor, "I know spinjitzu!"

Morro laughed at this, he quickly shut his mouth when he heard his deep, mischievous laugh ring through the corridors, raising an eyebrow when it only made Paul freak out more.

 _'So laughter is seen as fearful now? Damn, how weak.'_ he thought to himself, jumping down and appearing in his solid form in front of the shaking Watchman.

His arms were raised, eyes dominating down onto the man below, stood in a strong stance with his torn, black cape bellowing behind him.

Green and black was surrounding the two in a wispy mist, Morro concentrated on the mind of Paul, feeling their bodies twist into one as he slowly grew possession over him, trying to ignore the tearing pain in his side as he laughed - trying to show how strong he really is whilst Paul's screams of terror rang in his ears.

Soon enough, he was fully in control of the Night Watchman, Morro rolled his eyes as he heard the shrieks of wanting to be free inside his head - as taking Possession of somebody only lets you control their body - not their mind - but it is quite easy to sift through memories and drain them of everything they once was.

 _"What are you doing you monster! The Ninja will defeat you!"_ Paul yelled in thought, Morro had called up the management of the museum to tell them about a _'break-in'._

 _"Pipe it down old man."_ Morro aggressively thought back, pinching his arm hard he heard Paul wince - as it was his body - he felt the pain more than Morro did.

He sighed, placing Paul's hat on his head, he put on the act of feeling scared and vulnerable as he saw the backup arriving.

He knew deep down - this plan was going to be easy.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** That was a pretty short prologue, but the chapters will hopefully grow longer._  
 _I called the Nightwatch Paul because it's the name of his voice actor btw._  
 _Reviews are always welcome!_  
 _I hope you enjoy the rest of your day, afternoon, night and thanks for reading this if you did, I'll update as frequently as I can!_

-Gee


	2. Possessing Arguments

**_Chapter 1: Possessing Arguments._**

The 2 policemen ran over to 'Paul'. Morro continued up with his act, he could feel the overwhelming nervous mood of Paul get to him.

"Paul what happened?!" Officer Carl asked anxiously, passing a cup of tea and a blanket to him, rolls of police tape around his shoulders.

Morro wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, gripping the cup of tea. All he could do was shake and tremble - showing them that Paul was still a bit spooked, he managed to quietly speak up, trying to keep Paul's voice from breaking into his own, "I-I don't know..honestly."

He turned around to sit on one of the hard, museum benches, rolling his eyes as the 2 walked back over to the entrance.

 _"W-why are you doing this?"_ he heard Paul pipe up in his head, Morro grimaced at this and the sweetened smell of the tea clutched in his hands.

 _"Oh just shut it, stop thinking you'll find stuff I- you won't like."_ Morro replied, trying to keep his thought firm and threatening.

On the inside - he'd hate it if he knew what Paul could've possibly seen inside his head..

* * *

Meanwhile, the 5 Ninja were soaring over the crystal blue ocean, returning to Sensei Wu's tea shop - _Steep Wisdom_ \- after capturing a fish terrorizing a village.

"Did you see how HUGE that thing was?!" Jay yelled, his electric-blue dragon flying lower than the others, it's pointed claws running like a blade through the waters - spraying white foamy flecks at everyone.

"I've seen way bigger." Kai rolled his eyes, flying away from the specks of water, for it'd mess up his well-gelled spikes.

"What, like your ego?" Cole interrupted, laughing as his dragon spun in a spiral over Jay, crashing down into the water and dampening the blue ninja in the salty waters of the sea.

Lloyd - who was guiding them back home - sniggered at Cole's comeback, "okay, okay let's just focus. It's been a day and we still need to help Sensei with his tea shop."

Zane nodded in agreement, absent-mindedly stroking the head of his ice dragon, "affirmative."

They saw the thatched roof of the tea shop below - Lloyd nodded at their steady descent, their dragons disappearing as they summoned them back to themselves slowly as they were closer to the ground.

Dust from the ground flew up as the 5 landed, legs outstretched - the warm sun shining softly onto their backs.

"We're back, Sensei." Cole yelled, walking back inside the tea shop to see their Sensei waiting with a box in his arms.

"I have work for you to do." Wu greeted them, putting the box down in the middle of them, "we need word about our tea shop, you need to wear your new uniforms and hand out fliers."

"So no _'hello'_ or _'how did it go?'_ " Jay raised an eyebrow, getting the uniform out, his eyes seemingly coming out of their sockets at the teapot-hat and the Steep Wisdom tshirt.

Lloyd bit his lip, trying not to snigger as Kai placed his on the well-gelled brunette spikes of his head, thinking about how dorky he'd look wearing the attire.

Before Sensei could say anything else - Misako put down the phone, the slam of it alerting everybody to look her way, "the museum just called up - there's been a break-in." she announced, "they've asked for Lloyd."

The 4 other ninja groaned in response - it was always Lloyd in situations like this.

"Go on - I'll take your share." Cole sighed, taking the fliers from Lloyd and adding it to his ever-growing armful.

"Thanks - I owe you one.." Lloyd grinned slightly before flicking up his jade-green hood and heading out the door, focusing as he summoned his Energy Dragon once again - front-flipping onto it's back before soaring off into the sapphire sky, the gentle breeze ruffling it's fingers through his clothes.

* * *

 _'If he falls for this - I'll be surprised.'_ Morro thought to himself, hoping Paul didn't hear him think as he looked over at the entrance - he grinned.

"Oh great it's Lloyd - it feels safer already." he heard Officer Carl say to him, Carl adjusted his hat, nodding over to 'Paul', "he had quite the fright."

"I'll sort this out as best I can." Lloyd reassured them, flicking down his gi hood and walking over to 'Paul'

Morro ran his finger over the handle of the cup, he had no idea why - but as he looked up, the sight of Lloyd with his blonde hair, shining green gi and strong posture had gotten his heart racing.

"I heard you had a fright last night?" Lloyd softly spoke to him, tightening the belt of his gi absent-mindedly, Morro kept Paul shaking and 'shell-shocked', he saw Lloyd's face soften, "can you show me where it happened..?" he asked.

"Follow me." Morro made Paul whisper, dropping the cold tea all over the floor - sick of the tension between them as he grabbed Lloyd's wrist, warmth flowing beneath his fingertips as he ran down a corridor.

"Oh um.. o-okay then?" Lloyd replied - trying to keep the calmness in his voice, his heart thudding like a stampede of wild horses.

The two stopped as they ran into a room, Morro shut the door behind them, trying to battle with the guilt of his mind as he saw Lloyd looking around - intrigued, "the thief tried to get some old armour" he calmly told him, letting Paul's voice fade as he used his own - feeling strong once again.

"Why would he try to get the armor when there are all sorts of other artifacts?" Lloyd replied, kneeling down inf ront of the box and running his fingertips over the articulate engraving of the armor.

"It's the Allied armor of Azure. Legends say you can summon allies to help you in battle.. even ghosts from the Cursed Realm." he said, grabbing a sledge-hammer from the dusty floor.

Lloyd turned his head around quickly, "the Cursed Realm..? That's where my Father-" he mumbled, his eyes widening as he saw the sledge-hammer being thrown full force at him, " _hey!_ " he yelled out, rolling out of the way and back-flipping to his feet.

 _'He's pretty agile.. but I bet I can defeat him'_ Morro thought to himself, grinning, ignoring the biting thoughts of hesitation and **'what will Vesper do if you don't'**

Paul screamed in agony inside his head once again as Morro focused, ripping apart their minds and bodies, green smoke filling the room as Paul's limp body fell to the floor as Morro possessed a painting.

"What did you DO to him?!" Lloyd asked, gripping the possessed picture - his eyes flashing anger as he hurled the frame at the wall, splitting it into smithereens.

"How foolish of you." Morro crowed, possessing the rusted, golden sculpture of a serpentine, "you think you can defeat me? I'm a ghost!" he spat, the sculpture's tail wrapping tightly around Lloyd's waist as he tried to escape, "I can possess who _ever_ I want to!" he grinned, using the power of the wind to bring the Allied armor of Azure to him, phasing it through the serpentine sculpture he was possessing and donning it onto himself.

He could feel power rush through his veins - his beams of green becoming vibrant and stronger as he fought against Lloyd.

"L-let me go!" Lloyd stammered, he could feel all breath leave his lungs as the winds quickened, the speed forming a tornado around him, streams of green mist wrapping around his throat, Morro slowly coming out the sculpture - taking care to weaken Lloyd as he came closer to him, "I won't l-let you get them."

"You already have." Morro plainly replied, sculpting their bodies together, trying to ignore the agony toning Lloyd's screams as he entered his body and mind, he felt the strength in his muscles, the toned shape of his abs as he clenched his - well Lloyd's - fists.

Overwhelming amount of power struck him as the sculpture released him, and he landed on the floor.

"C-crap.. your power.. it's so strong." Morro hissed to the boy he was possessing, even though he knew he was somewhat - n full control - as he knelt on the floor, pain stabbing him straight into the stomach.

 _'I-I know.. I feel it too'_ Lloyd replied weakly - knowing that there was no way back out of this now.

Morro closed his eyes, his mouth turned into a snarl as he absorbed all this power - with Lloyd's energy had came 4 other elements and his body is having a hard time trying to control this new surge of power, and the pain that comes with possessing a spinjitzu master.

He knew he'd get mocked by Vesper if he didn't fulfill this task.. he was forever being told _'You're so weak'_ _'You're not even strong enough'_ ' _Get up, you need to be BETTER.'_  
That's why everybody was so surprised when the Preeminent chose him to free her and not Vesper, the one stronger than the others, the one who puts him down. The one who makes him tremble every time she knocks him to the floor..

Suddenly, the pain resided and he could stand to his feet. He felt his mind snap over to the task he now had - retrieve the staff.

 _'Your plan will never work'_ Lloyd told him, Morro could feel Lloyd's emotions, it was overwhelming, but he decided not to mention it, _'I saw your thoughts'_

 _'I can see all yours too.. we're not safe from each other Greenie.. now watch as I tear your friends apart.'_ Morro replied, grinning as he flew up through the skylight of the museum, twisting and summoning his elemental dragon through his fingertips, it was black and green, it's scales glowing luminous jade that faded to a deep green at it's claws, specks of black and green particles surrounded it as he grabbed the chains.

 _"Don't call me that.. the least you can do is call me my name."_ Lloyd hissed, Morro rolled his eyes at this - this was going to infuriate him.

Morro felt their power surging into one, he grinned as the strength Lloyd had, kicked in, the sun had began setting to night as he soared into the sky, it was a mix of ruby, amber and pale yellow as the sapphire blues of the day were slowly being absorbed from the shades of the night, he strongly tried to ignore Lloyd as he was shifting through his thoughts to find out where his former Sensei was located.

He knew having a headstrong Green Ninja as a subconscious would grow to be obnoxious.. but also, Morro knew it would be even worse if Vesper had gotten to the boy.

* * *

 **A/N:** That chapter was pretty long. For me anyway.. (I'm so lazy.. damn)

I won't be able to update until Saturday or Sunday! I'm so sorry for this, I need to go to two weddings _(yay.. dresses..)  
_ If I have time though, I may be able to update on Thursday - hopefully, I love writing this. __

Thank you so so much to all who reviewed though! I never expected people to read this mess :]  
It gives you inspiration.. ya know.. you want to carry on.  
Again, thank you so so much to all who've reviewed, followed or even read a single word of this so far, be ready for more to come.

Enjoy the rest of your day.

-Gee


	3. Battles Against the Wind

**A/N:** _Hey people of the internet :]_ _I'm back! (yay!) that means more updates for you all._  
 _I just want to say thank you to everybody who's read this, reviewed, followed, favourited this story so far._  
 _It's amazing, seriously, to know that people are actually reading this._  
 _But here in the UK school starts in 12 days for me but I'll probably update quite frequently if I can._  
 _Ya'll came for the chapter I'll stop being so soppy now._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Battles Against the Wind.**_

Panic was raised in the air as the 4 Ninja arrived frantically back at Steep Wisdom, clothes crumpled from running so quickly, the sky had been blanketed with a dull array of grey clouds - no longer the soft blues of summer.

"Sensei! Sensei!" their voices rang into the air, the 2 customers looked very confused.

"Boys, boys.. can you calm yourselves..? There are others in here too." Misako told them firmly, wrapping up the bag of tea and giving it to a woman, her child smiled brightly.

"But our powers, they're gone!" Jay anxiously, and loudly told her, Sensei Wu rushed in from the back room at this - it wasn't like them at all.

"You were using your powers?!" Wu asked, obviously fustrated and very tied in with his new business, Kai interjected, pushing past Jay and taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, we're terrible students but we were handing out fliers and suddenly they disappeared. _What happened_ to our powers?!" he asked, as Cole pulled Jay close to him by his wrist, yelling at him to calm down

"If your powers are gone then something's happened to Lloyd.." Wu announced, gripping his staff tight and holding onto his hat as the wind around them picked up in a strong gust, "I know that wind anywhere.. Misako, take the customers to their car. It's far too dangerous!"

Misako nodded, and ushered the 2 out making sure they listened, "come on."  
_

In the distance, Morro had landed. Possessing the body of Lloyd, his normally bright eyes had been tinged with the colors of evil pumping through Morro's veins.

 _"I'd stop this right now!"_ Lloyd piped up in thought, Morro could sense his mental weakness, _"my friends will stop you.."_  
 _"How can they stop me without their powers..? You really should think what you say through, **destined one.** "_ Morro sneered back in thought, flicking down his hood and striding arrogantly through the entrance of the tea shop.

"It's Lloyd!" Jay yelled, breaking free of Cole's grip - the 4 ran outside to greet him.  
"That's not-" Wu yelled, the roaring of the wind cutting off his sentence. Gingerly stepping back, he ran inside to prepare, "we have to go, Nya."

The courtyard had been littered with dry leaves, Kai clenched his fist, "whatever you are, give us back our friend!"

Morro chuckled, "step aside, let me have a word with your master." deep and threatening, Jay shot a panicked glance at his team.  
"Holy smokes, he's gone through puberty hasn't he?" he gave a tiny nervous smile, trying to give himself confidence.

Zane had just joined them, straightening his teapot hat he explained, "I sense something's not right here.. a foreign entity is possessing him - what, I don't know. But it isn't _WHAT_ but _WHO_.."  
Kai let this information run around his brain - this made Morro very impatient, before he stood his ground, "whatever beef you have with Sensei, you have with us! Just stop and give us back our friend! Before we make you." he threatened.

Morro laughed at this, cracking his neck he could feel Lloyd flinch as he stepped forward, Lloyd's blonde locks had turned to pitch black - his peach skin was completely pale and his eyes were marked with Morro's mark - from what, Lloyd didn't know.  
" _Friend_? Surely you mean enemy." he hissed, leaping up into the air and pulling his arm forward - as his fingers flexed - a strong gust of wind blew the 4 back into the wall - it's ivory exterior had gotten stained with mud and a few splotches of blood.

 _"Stop it!"_ Lloyd yelled from thought, Morro snarled at Lloyd's distracting subconscious as he dodged all of the 4 Ninja attacks, slamming them forcefully down to the floor.

"We still have spinjitzu!" Cole yelled over the gusts, running head-on to his enemy and whipping into a rocky spinjitzu tornado, Morro grinned evilly, taking a step back, he merely lifted a finger and his powerful winds blew the earth ninja off-course, careering him into Jay.

"We're not strong enough against him!" Cole mumbled, dazed as his vision was slightly blurred.  
"We HAVE to try, I know, just another day in Ninjago!" Jay whispered into his ear, obviously panicked, before standing up tp his feet and pulling up Cole with him.

Zane gripped his shurikens, "we have weapons too." he yelled, skillfully throwing one at Morro.  
Morro flipped out of the way of the shuriken's steel, keen-edged blades and landed smoothly, face lined with frustration, "shurikens? Cute, try this on for size!" He looked over at the wooden garden mill, using the power of wind, he ripped it's turbine of the base and hurled it full-strength to the couryard floor.

It's splinters exploded into the windy atmosphere, in a jagged formation it rained heavily onto the 4 Ninja, as Morro clenched his fist, pushing the winds forward, the 4 yelled out in pain as stabbing wood hit their stomachs - they were thrown into the wall once again - each hit making them weaker.

Something overwhelmed Morro from within as he did this - the emotions Lloyd was feeling had suddenly struck him, _"please stop it!"_ he heard Lloyd yell in thought, Morro grinned slightly, the green ninja had been crying.  
 _"Oh shut it, crybaby, **who cares if they die?** They're pathetic anyway."_ he crowed back, pushing away these feelings and strongly marching into the tea shop.  
_

"Give me your Father's staff!" he demanded, wind threateningly clenched in his fists.  
"So you finally got the Allied armor, Morro?" Wu asked, protectively gripping the staff, "I also see you haven't summoned your little friends."

Morro flinched at the word - he knew Wu never saw fully what had happened, yet he replied back, "Your pathetic excuse for students didn't give me a reason too.. why aren't you yelling at them to _get up_? You did with me all those years ago! Just give me your staff - I'm _sick_ of this." he scowled, slamming the doors - his mood only making the winds for aggressive - the bottles of the on the shelves fell to the floor - shattering glass everywhere.

"If you want it - fight for it." Wu simply told him. Morro was frustrated, not only by Lloyd's subconscious but the situation itself.

Darting forward, he threw his former Sensei into the table - Nya flinched and jumped backwards in surprise, terrified for her Sensei.  
Morro's grip was strong - his and Lloyd's strengths were working together at last.

"You've gotten old Sensei - you used to be great. You used to push people to their _limits_ , you used to give me something to _believe in!_ " Morro yelled, his eyes meeting the warm brown of Wu's, he felt Lloyd's emotions rising with his own demons deep within, he wasn't going to let that control him.. he couldn't.  
"A Green Ninja doesn't _HAVE_ to hurt others to get what he wants! You're abusing your powers Morro! _This_ is fate!" Wu replied, his grip on the staff slipping.

Morro blinked hard to get the thing in his eye away, his anger was faltering along with the wind itself, " _you were a father to me_ \- now you're just an old man in a sad, empty tea shop training pathetic people - letting them slack and not forcing them like you did me!"

Wu shook his head in dismay, "with age, comes wisdom."

Unexpectedly, Wu pulled the bamboo staff upwards, kicking back into the wall the bamboo staff flew up into the air, hitting the floor.  
A chalk-like substance stained the floorboards, three symbols had formed upon it, the slowly quickening winds erasing the chalk little by little.  
"The message!" Wu gasped, "it was in my hand all along.."

"The staff." Morro hissed to himself, propelling the staff into his grasp, he snarled - Lloyd was slowly gripping over his possession and his own strength and sense of control was slowly faltering. _This wasn't meant to happen!_

Nya quickly ran to the shelf he was by, she pushed it over.  
Morro groaned as the heavy weight fell onto him - his sleeve was slashed as some glass made a deep cut in his arm, he heard Lloyd's subconscious wince.  
Wu caught the staff, "we _need_ to go!" he yelled over at Nya, who nodded and ran out with him, signalling the others - who had gotten their strength back - to follow them.

"To the barn! We have to go!" Nya told them, running with Cole, Jay and Zane.  
"We can't leave Lloyd!" Kai insisted, keeping his ground.  
Wu whipped back around - he knew it was dangerous. Far too dangerous, "we can't win this fight today Kai! Come on!" he yelled at him, running to the barn where the Bounty was located.  
_

Kai sighed as he heard the boosters of the Bounty fire up - he ran to the door of the tea shop, dodging it as the door was suddenly blown off it's hinges by a huge gust of wind.

"Foolish ninja!" Morro yelled, gripping the fire Ninja by his collar, "do you REALLY think you can get your friend back?! Hell you can't even defeat me as a team!"

Kai gasped as he was knocked to the floor - he hated every word Morro spoke, he gripped his wrists - wrestling against him and not letting go, "Lloyd I know you're in there! **Fight** him! Lloyd _please_ you have to fight him!" he yelled, looking directly into his eyes, Morro was weakened.  
Pulling himself to his feet, Kai gripped Morro's elbow and threw an arm around his chest, holding him in a grip so he couldn't get away.

"The staff! Let go of me you don-" Morro gasped, Lloyd's power was overwhelming - he groaned in pain as he lost his control and he was subconscious.  
Lloyd could only hold on for what seemed like mere seconds, "Kai..?" Lloyd's strained - possessed voice whispered, "you have to _help me_."

"Lloyd? You there? Come on, _fight_ him!" Kai yelled, looking at the face of Morro.

But from above, Zane was controlling the anchor, "I've got him!" he yelled, reeling the anchor back in as Kai was hooked onto one of it's holds, "Kai, you could've died out there!"

"Lloyd was there Zane!" Kai yelled breathlessly, tripping into Zane's arms as he made it onto the Bounty - which was making it's descent into the air, "please let me go back! I promised Lloyd.."  
Zane sighed at the fire Ninja in his arms - he was so persistent, "Kai, stop making promises you cannot keep.. we'll get him back in time - but now we have wind power trying to get the Bounty -" his sentence was tailed off as he let out a yell, the Bounty was suddenly lurched backwards, Zane was careered into the railings, Kai still clutched in his arms, squirming to get up.  
_

From the ground, Morro had taken back control, "I'm not letting it get away!" he yelled in angst, his wind was pulling back on the sails of the Bounty - reeling it in as if the ship was a fish on a fishing line.

 _"You're a Ninja t-that never q-quits.."_ Lloyd whimpered subconsciously, Morro could sense his strength was faltering but he could let that thought slide, _"y-you'll never win.."_

Morro shook his head, trying to focus, _"Greenie will you just **shut up**?! The more you annoy me the weaker I'll make you feel. You're worse then the spirits in the Cursed Realm."_ he thought back - instantly shutting up as he mentioned the Cursed Realm - that was something he never really wants to remember.

"Hit the booster!" Kai yelled over at Nya, he had joined her in the control room to ask if they could go back for Lloyd. As the ship was slowly being pulled down, being dangled downwards wasn't helping in their quest.  
"I'm trying!" Nya yelled back, gripping Kai's hand - he pulled her upwards, throwing her up to she could hit the button.

The boosters shot out hues of red, orange and yellow, the fuel within the boosters raised them high out of the dragging sensation of Morro's wind power.

The Bounty sailed high into the sky, through the white whisps of cloud as the winds subsided.  
The team managed to return to their feet, now gathered in the control room they could no longer see Morro on their target board.  
"Sensei.. just who was that?!" Cole asked, breathless and leaning against a table, not noticing Jay was sat on the table cross-legged, leaning his elbow on his shoulder, hand cradling his cheek.

"He.." Sensei began, sighing, "you 4 were not my first pupils. There was a first one before all of you.. his name was Morro, Master of Wind."

* * *

"No! No no this isn't happening!" Morro yelled in frustration, kicking a bit of wood - annoyed at himself, "I let them get away! What if they _KNOW_?!"

Now that Morro wasn't draining him by using his powers, Lloyd could interject, _"technically it was both of us - as you're possessing me. I told you.. you'd never win.. they're a team and you're all by yourself!"_ he argued, Morro felt an array of things now that he had possessed Lloyd - he didn't quite know how to control them either, _"and what if **'they'** know? As I said - you're by yourself."_

"Alone is best! And besides, I have **you** in my goddamn head!" Morro yelled outloud instead of subconsciously, "don't ask questions about _THEM_.. everybody has their secrets.. didn't your _'Sensei'_ tell you that?" he whispered, Lloyd was confused at his sudden change of tone, he sounded slightly hurt.. as if Morro was trying to keep something secret, but he couldn't think for long.

 _"I'm fine."_ Morro told him subconsciously, _"you're so strange, worrying about an enemy.."_

Leaping up into the air, Morro summoned his elemental dragon and immediately flew off into the direction of the Bounty to retriever the staff of the First Spinjitzu Master - fueled by revenge, hostility.. and Morro hated to admit - but innermost fear.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Sorry for another Author Note._  
 _I was thinking of doing a oneshot story for days where I'm bored or I just thought of something cute that I had to share._

 _However, there's already a lot of oneshot series for Ninjago that are still around right now on this website so.. I don't really know_  
 _Who would read it? I'd take requests because well.. requests are fun xD_  
 _If I do ever start to write a oneshot book it'd be mostly light fluff but it could get more.. well ya know, passionate and.. mature..? xD_  
 _But anyway, it was just a thought that would be cool to have opinions on._

 _I'm sorry for the lack of updates due to the weddings I had to go to! But now this story will be back on track._  
 _Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.. or afternoon or evening, hello to people beyond the UK **(I'm sorry I'm so cheesy)**_

-Gee


	4. A Small Sense of Fear

**_Chapter 3: A Small Sense of Fear_**

The sky was a maze of dark grey and black clouds, dark and treacherous - the storms raged on with the pure frustration of the wind - the Bounty was having quite a time fighting against these winds and Morro was catching up quickly.

"Everybody get to your positions!" Wu yelled, holding onto his hat, "I need to make an imprint!"

The 4 Ninja got into their positions, eyes out for the shimmering green of Morro's energy dragon.  
Looking above, the great wings of his energy dragon descended down through the air, slicing through the wisps of storm cloud.

Morro was determined not to let the staff he so desperately needed get away, he knew all too well what could happen if he did not fulfill this task.  
He gripped the chains of his dragon, it pulled back it's head and opened it's jaws, shooting a bright green energy ball directly at the Bounty.

"Port-side!" Zane yelled over to Nya, she was at the wheel. Spinning the wheel frantically the Bounty was steered left - out of the way of the energy ball.  
"That's a Ninja who never quits!" Cole yelled over to his team, "Jay, take the cannon!"

With that said, Jay flipped over to a cannon, aiming it straight at Morro's dragon and dawning rapid fire.  
Morro chuckled under his breath, _'cannons..? Please, elements or no elements - this team rely too much on each other..'_

The dragon spun in a spiral up above the Bounty, which was slowly backing down due to the force of the wind.  
Descending into shades of green particles, the dragon disappeared and Morro dropped down onto the deck, summoning two ghost blades.  
"Going so soon..?" he laughed malevolently.

"Cole, Jay, keep him busy. We'll take Sensei to our quarters!" Zane told the black and blue ninja before grabbbing Kai and running down into the Bounty.

"Oh great.. we can take this guy!" Jay yelled determinedly, the two whipped their swords from their sheaths and ran head-strong to Morro.  
The ghost Ninja merely laughed, instantly blocking their attacks and kicking them hard in the stomach.  
Groaning in pain, the two fell to the floor, where he blew them back like pieces of scuffed up litter using the power of the wind.

 _'You only wanted the staff! **Stop** hurting them! Please..'_ Lloyd's subconscious whimpered - he was in pain from the energy being drained from him.  
 _'Sometimes, to get what you want, you have to do it yourself.'_ Morro replied in thought, as he raised his ghost blades, Nya had hit auto-pilot, aiming her boomerang, she knocked the two out of his hands and they disappeared in the stormy air.

Morro growled and span around, without realising he shot lightning from his hands, Nya dodged and it hit the control panel - causing the whole ship to destabilize.

 _' **What the**.. I never mastered lightning..'_ he thought to himself, confused - but impressed at the damage as he sneaked in through the captain door as the ship lurched to it's side.  
 _'Oh shoot.. I may have thought to hard and made you use lightning.. hehe..'_ Lloyd nervously told him in thought.

Morro grinned at his honesty. ' _Hm, you're pretty useful Greenie..'_

He hopped into the corridor, supporting himself as the ship violently fell through the air - he could see Kai, Zane and Sensei Wu at the end - this gave him the courage to carry on.  
"Go Sensei! We'll hold him back!" Zane yelled, unsheating his sword.

Morro laughed, and easily threw the ice Ninja into the stairs - a heavy box suddenly tumbling out of a storage cupboard and crashing into Zane - making him weak and dizzy.  
Kai scowled at this, and flew head-strong at him, gripping his hands he pushed Morro hard into the wall.  
"Your team will fall apart without it's Green Leader!" Morro yelled, trying to pry the determined Ninja off him.  
"I'll lead them! I'll take you down if it's the last goddamn thing I do! Sensei says you won't stop, neither will I!" Kai yelled back, groaning against Morro's strength as his arms were forcefully pushed back.

The Bounty was slowly crash-landing, as it hit the mountain Morro was thrown into a wall, Lloyd subconsciously groaned in pain as his stomach rumbled and debris slashed his arm.  
The 2 head-strong males were thrown to the back of the Bounty, wood splintered away creating a hole, Kai yelled for help as he fell through. Biting winds of the storm trying to pull him out.  
Morro chuckled, "who's the leader now..?" he cooed, Lloyd's voice slightly slipping in with his - he scowled.

Laughing malevolently, he blew gales directly at Kai, trying to knock him off the ship and sending his down to his inevitable demise as the ship lurched dangerously.

"If you want the staff, go get it!" Wu yelled, throwing the staff hard past Morro and through the hole, sending it down through the storm to the Earth.  
"No!" Morro yelled, diving out and falling free-style, his hood blowing back and his hair bbeing ruffled by the fingers of the wind.

 _'They've got the imprint.. you're so naive..'_ Lloyd thought, triumph in his tone, Morro snarled as he summoned his dragon, skillfully catching the staff as they nearly fell to the floor.  
 _'Says the one who arrived at an unknown cause alone'_ Morro argued back, slightly hurt as he saw the Bounty crash in the forest, fire and smoke rising from it's destroyed mast.

Gripping the reigns of his dragon and the staff, Morro flew up into the slowly clearing sky - Lloyd had left him unbelievably thirsy. He needed something to quench his thirst.

* * *

It was seemingly hours, the skies have faded to jet-black as the stars shone above - Morro had made it to a tavern riddled with bikers and junkies.

 _'Why're we going in there..?'_ Lloyd asked worriedly as they landed, the dragon disappearing as Morro flicked down his hood, walking through the doors.  
 _'Your thirst has made me unbelievably thirsty, Greenie.. what.. haven't had something other than water before..?'_ Morro thought back, grinning as the bartender gave him a free glass - which he drank in one gulp.

"It's been a while.." Morro simply told the bartender, before turning around and walking to a pool table, summoning dust onto it and tossing the staff onto the olive-green material - showing three symbols, "of course.." he whispered to himself, smirking.

 _'Morro..'_ Lloyd whispered subconsciously, knowing that he had just agitated some people.

"You're a little young for a place like this _aint'cha_..?" a drunken man slurred, holding a pool pole in his hand - annoyed that Morro spoiled their game.  
"You shouldn't come here alone.. with no friends, if you get what I mean.." a biker grinned, slapping the wood against his hands threateningly.

Morro smirked, growling, "I have friends.." he looked down at his Allied armor, clenching the power he had within he summoned one of his trusted - well, who he thought he could trust - ghost teammates - Wrayth.

Breeze softly ran through the tavern, a jade-green glow emerged from the armor and through black smoke - was Wrayth. His gritty growl ran through the ears of the drunks and bikers.

Morro quickly blew three to the floor, knocking them out with a punch - before Wrayth flew around the last ones, throwing them through the windows.

Shards of glass flew around the room, shattering more against the tables as people quickly evacuated to safety.

"I see you've actually managed to complete the task..?" Wrayth raised an eyebrow, grinning as the two walked out the destroyed tavern - Wrayth tried to keep his voice masculine.. _there was something he was trying to hide._

"Of course I have.." Morro replied calmly - trying to not tremble as he remembered the times in the Cursed Realm.

"Do you know where to go..?" Wrayth questioned, keeping a subtle grip on Morros wrist - as he was possessing somebody, Morro was easy to keep in a grip.

Morro stammered, he could hear Lloyd wince, "definitely.. make sure none of those Ninja follow." he commanded - knowing it was a risky thing to do as Wrayth let go of him and he rushed to the road, summoning his dragon, Lloyd could sense slight fear - he never knew he had it inside of him - especially after the battle they had departed from.

" _Nice ride_." Wrayth cooed as Morro gripped the reigns, raising an eyebrow and chuckling to himself - Morro had no idea.

"Get your own." Morro snarled, his confidence coming back as he flew off into the night to his next destination, the grip Wrayth had on his wrist still tingling - he felt the familiar sensation.. but where it was familiar from - he couldn't remember.  
_

Once Morro was out of eye and ear shot, Wrayth closed his eyes - letting the other soul he had merged with leave his presence.

" _That was a smart idea._ " she hissed as she emerged in full glory - the one that had been let out the bag with him - _**Vesper.**_

"So now we got him under our pretenses.. this'll all be too easy.." Wrayth chuckled, "he knows exactly what to do.. only.. we know he's too riddled with his pathetic feelings to do it - that's why you lead us, Vesper."

Vesper grinned, she felt more strong as she flexed her arms, her spiked ghost chain whip in her hand, she pulled down her hood - eyes pitch black and her pupils stained blood red, laughing - heat of her insanity flaking off into the atmosphere, she agreed:  
"Of course Wrayth.. oh you do make me feel more important than that pathetic boy, I am afterall Second-in-command after our master the Preeminent - we shall wait until it's time.. trust me. I'll be able to make his _goddamn_ plan work well, **I'll make him let me take over**.. he knows what will happen if he doesn't succeed the next step on hand.. _**mark my words.**_ "


	5. Back in Control

**A/N:** _Hey guys!_  
 _Sorry for the lack of updates!_  
 _I had a small case of writer's block._

 _I managed to complete the first chapter of my one-shot series though.. so if you want you can check that out (haha.. self-promotion.. how shameless)_  
 _Anyway, here's the next chapter for all of you! ;]_

 _ **A slight warning:** (Remember this story is an  AU)_  
 _The story from now on may be slightly confusing, also it will hint on certain topics - but overall I hope you guys enjoy. (Very OOC)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Back in Control_**

Ninjago's skies were a mix of soft light blues and amber to welcome to early-morning sunrise, wisps of baby pink cloud floated around them as Morro soared through the air on his elemental dragon, the shakiness from the night before had completely left him and he was at piece with his own mind.

Well - apart from Lloyd's subconscious.

 _'So we're heading to the Library of Domu..?'_ Lloyd quietly asked - breaking the ongoing silence they had endured since the night before, Morro sighed once he heard Lloyd's voice - he had been enjoying the quiet early-morning hums of the wind.

 _'..Yes, yes we are.'_ Morro briefly replied, sincerely hoping Lloyd didn't question him again.

 _'No, I'm not going to be quiet.'_ Lloyd told him, Morro could feel heat rise to his face - for what reason he didn't know, _'why did you act so.. scared, almost around the ghost you summoned last night..? You told me you trusted him.'_

Morro just glared down below him, they were slowly approaching Domu, this question struck him hard. Him, fearing Wrayth..?  
In all honesty - he knew deep down it wasn't impossible. He just hated the fact that Lloyd can easily ask questions, didn't he hate him? What was this so called Green Ninja trying to portray? Sympathy?  
 _'Me? Scared? Get over yourself, Greenie. Wrayth follows me, he is my ally after all. What's with breaking the silence? The wind sounded a lot more nicer before your voice got in the way.'_ he then replied in thought, grinning as Lloyd stayed silent after that.

Descending down to the entrance, Morro swooped down to the entrance of Domu, front-flipping eagerly off his elemental dragon and absorbing it back into himself before forcefully opening the entry doors of he Library, running inside.

Inside of Domu, there was a faint smell of dust and wood-polish. A homely smell that triggered Morro's memories to all that time ago when he first set foot in the Monastery.  
Tapestries lined the cream walls, and all the windows had their black curtains drawn over them.

Having all these memories fly back at him full force made Morro feel slightly uncomfortable. There was a small urge within himself - knowing - just knowing that he should have stayed.

 _'I don't have time'_ he reminded himself, scowling and quickly making his way down the corridor, dodging monks and sliding on the floorboards, running into the room where the Scroll of Airjitzu was said to be located.

His dull, grey eyes flickered over the empty glass case, his face contorted into an image of pure rage, "where's the scroll of airjitzu?!" he hissed threateningly to a monk, who remained unfazed by the aggression.

" _Ah_ , Sensei Yang shall be sorely missed.. it was his teachi-" the Monk began to explain calmly, but his kind words were choked back as the collar of his cape was clenched tightly in Morro's fist - he was held tight against the engraved mast that the glass cases surrounded, the fear in his eyes reflecting directly from the sunlight streaming through the small, uncovered windows.

"I said, where's the scroll?! Who took it?!" Morro yelled, shaking the monk so his head hit the back of the wall hard.

"I-it w-was stolen.. n-not t-too l-long ago actually.. b-by a t-thief called R-Ronin.." the monk quickly revealed, fear making him tremble in the wrath of Morro.

"How pathetic." he hissed, vigorously throwing the innocent monk into the bookshelf. He heard the shift of the leather-bound hardbacks falling onto him, knocking the monk unconscious.  
Lloyd winced as he witnessed all this happen, _'will you STOP hurting people..?!'_ he begged subconsciously, making Morro snarl as he ran for the exit.

Making Morro even more agitated, were the 2 guard monks that stopped him at the exit.

"Hey!" one yelled, making Morro pose in a stance, about to knock him clean out of his way, "can we have your autograph?"

Lloyd burst into laughter inside Morro's head as he slid into a complete state of confusion, _'oh dear lord..'_

"A-Autograph..?" Morro questioned, extremely confused as they thrust a notebook and pen into his hands.

 _'What the hell do I do..?'_ he questioned Lloyd, _'they think I'm you!'_

 _'Just write my name on the paper - it's because they admire good like me.. and not evil **like you.** '_ Lloyd quickly replied, trying to contain his laughter as Morro was still quite confused - and slightly disturbed as he signed the autograph.

"And a selfie too!" the other monk smiled, whipping out his phone and quickly snapping a picture before Morro could break free of their fan-grip.

Morro scowled as he ran out into the outside world, quickly summoning his elemental dragon and climbing onto it, shooting off into the sky where he could be harassed no longer.

 _'That goddamn thief.. always getting in the way!'_ Morro thought to himself, angrily flying back to Ninjago, his head stirring slightly as he could feel the armor making him weaker, more vulnerable, _'hey why do I feel my power draining? Greenie what are you doing?'_ he hissed in thought.

 _'I-I'm not doing anything.. I get tired, you know I'm not dead! I'll c-continue to fight, for my friends..'_ Lloyd stammered, he too could feel his own strength decrease as they flew closer to the ground.

Morro scowled, trying to support his elemental dragon - but he could feel their energy draining. The aching of the stomach, heavy eyelids..

* * *

"Wrayth, where is that goddamn boy? You told me he'd report back here with Soul Archer!" Vesper hissed, throwing a stone off the cliff-side in frustration, "it's been hours now! Where's that little twerp?"

The wrath of Vesper's insanity had made it's descent, her demand for power was vain.

"I do not know, Vesper.. if he gets here later - we'll have to make him do our bidding.. as punishment.." Wrayth replied, grinning as he looked up into the darkening sky - he couldn't put away the fact they had truly been waiting around for Morro for what seems like ages.

Suddenly, a black and green cloud of dragon came into his eyesight, Wrayth looked on as he could see the colors fading - Morro was struggling for power.

 _'N-no! It c-can't be!'_ Morro thought in pain as he crashed into the cliff-side, falling to the floor - weak from the armor, _'how did she-'_

Lloyd recognized the agony in his thoughts - he heard it loud and clear, _'w-what's going on?'_ he timidly asked, feeling pain shoot up his side.

Morro scowled, using aggression to hide the utter discomfort he felt, _'never you mind.'_

Vesper was already up to her feet, sashaying over slowly to the crash site, she bent down on one knee. Her hand gripping the sharp curve of Morro's jawline, twisting his head up hard so his gaze could meet hers, "well well.. if it isn't our beloved _Morro_ " she hissed malevolently, an icily venom tone outlining his name. Her grip scratching Morro's cheek.

Morro felt overwhelming feelings as he landed a gaze on the face he never wanted to see again - Vesper. The Second-in-Command. The one that overthrew his place.  
 **Vesper** , the one that dragged him about, used him, inflicted pain on the areas of vulnerability. A perverted love for the mere screams of others' torture.  
The one who clenched his nightmares and made them come to life - that one worry that never goes away.

 **Vesper - the one he feared _(deep down)_ the most.**

"Surprised to see me..?" she twisted her mouth into a smile, her fist curling up as she gripped the torn fabric of Morro's cape, she lifted him to his feet, leading him over to Wrayth, "where's the scroll..?'

" _How_ did you get out?!" Morro asked confidently, trembling in the ghost's steel-like grasp, he could feel Lloyd's discomfort.

"That doesn't matter." Wrayth suddenly appeared on the other side of him, "and where is Soul Archer?! Master specifically told you to summon him! Surely you can achieve that - weakling. Now, behave and tell us where you put the scroll! There's enough water here to wipe you and that pathetic green ninja out of existence."

Morro was struck with the hard slap of betrayal. He had been tricked like a child into a van full of phantom candy.  
Lied too for a false sense of trust, after all that time too.

"Ronin.." he stammered, his slowly over-taking feelings of fear twisting his speech, at that moment, he felt true terror. Whether it was Lloyd or all the crashing guilt and past within him resonating - it was hard to cope, "Ronin stole the scroll.. I know where he is.. i-in the village of Stiix.. this armor.. it makes me weak, and at the same time.. _Lloyd's_ fighting my possession."

Saying his name - it felt strange, as if he had correctly said a foreign word. But at the same time it was like a magic word, a word that easily slipped off his tongue, he was quite confused to say he liked the name.

 _'Morro..'_ Lloyd squeaked in pain, he could feel blood trickling down his arm, Vesper's ghost grip was like a keen-edged blade, slowly being penetrated into his skin.

"Summon Soul Archer!" Vesper demanded, writhing him back so the armor gleamed in the newly-appearing moonlight, obviously she couldn't care less whether Morro was able to lift a whole skyscraper or whether he was slowly fading out of existence from exhaustion, " _now!_ "

Morro knew he couldn't say no. He could never refuse. A sharp snake of agony slithered like a bullet through his mind as he focused all of his draining energy into summoning Soul Archer - forced - the ghost protruded from the obsidian black surface of the Allied armor of Azure.

"Ahh, Vesper.." Soul Archer's voice crooned as he slightly bowed to the second-in-command - who smiled wryly. Returning to her power, "what can I be to service?"

"Our little Morro here couldn't get the scroll.. so I decided to make him summon you.. just as the plan SHOULD go.." Vesper replied, throwing the boy down to the floor again - just like she did in the beginning, his cheek grazing across the gritty rocks of the cliff-side, "Ronin's got the scroll.. he's in Stiix."

"The city over water." Wrayth sighed, kicking away the threadbare fabric of the end of Morro's cape, "he's too weak to ride us all over there on his elemental dragon."

"Then my arrows shall be our strength - we'll get to Stiix and find Ronin.. he has a huge debt on my part.. maybe it's time for him to pay up." Soul Archer nodded, facing the jet-black night sky as he aimed off the cliff-side, clutching his jade bow.

Tensing up, his muscles withdrew the string on the bow, one of his eyes looking down the arrow to it's tip, eyeing his aim, willing the arrow to find and possess a boat to bring to them so they can arrive in Stiix without being summoned back to the god forsaken cursed realm. He let go.

The arrow cut lightning-speed through the thick night-time air, showering a small green cloud tail as it flew to a boat in the deep, blue waters below. The smooth glossy chestnut of the boat being highlighted with a dull green hue.

"Master will be pleased.." Vesper nodded to her two team-mates, triumph was finally with her as she had regained the lost control of her team. She could almost sense the fall of humanity in her grasp as the waters below the cliff-face stirred, reeling the boat to them.

 _'W-what do we do Morro..?'_ Lloyd asked subconsciously, tiredness draining him as his body was laid in pain on the floor, the two far too exhausted by now to get up.

 _'Why are you asking me?!'_ Morro aggressively replied, hating the restrain from the ache in Lloyd's muscles, _'I-I'm still in power! I can be better than you and your Ninja..! We'll definitely succeed in releasing our master!'_ he determinedly thought.

Another mask to hide the growing garden of fear, one thorn rose of memory at a time as he was thrown into this merciless plan. Morro knew, deep down within his soul that all reaches of him being in control was far beyond his limit.

 _Back to square one, a doormat for the others to wipe their bidding on._


	6. Truth

**A/N** : _Hey guys._  
 _I had very intense writer's block D: I'm so sorry for not updating I'll have to update oneshots and along with writer's block my house got infested with fleas and it was chaotic._  
 _But on those lines, I have a new story in mind and I'm trying to develop the whole idea so maybe you might wanna watch out for that one (if I ever stop having writer's block)_  
 _I have alot of school work to do too_ *sigh* _it's so hectic._  
 _Anyway, with that note out the way, let's get on with the chapter._  
 _ **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:** T, Strong Language and small hints of Abuse._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - Truth**_

Swaying slightly as the boat cut through the strangely calm waters surround Stiix, Morro winced slightly as he felt tight, hard fingers digging into his shoulders.  
Vesper was leading him to a back room - it would be quite a while before they made their way across.

"What were you doing in those kitchens?!" she yelled, pushing the boy to the floor and glaring at him, slamming the door.

Morro landed upon the dusty floorboards, his wrist slamming into the leg of a table, his eyes blurred in pain. He felt drained from when he possessed Lloyd - he was now in another room - both needed to get back their energy.

"I told you!" he trembled, the intense emotions he had learned to feel again keeping him solid, not transparent - vunerable, "I wasn't doing anything!"  
His tongue was stained with lies - a bit of stale bread was inside his pocket.

"Stop lying take the consequences." Vesper hissed, kneeling by him and gripping his black hair between her fingertips, her cold, haunting eyes met his, "I could easily make you repossess blondie and make him feel the pain too.." she teased, running one finger down the side of Morro's face, she could see, she hissed, "and we both know you don't want that."

Morro almost choked at her words, how can she think.. that he actually _cares_..?

He hesitated in his reply, feeling raw pain of a slap as he didn't answer, he can remember the facial expression Lloyd made before he got dragged out of his room, it was as if he didn't want him to leave.

He thought to all the conversations they had - Lloyd had actually asked questions that included his own thoughts, his own self and health.  
Lloyd wasn't silent, he gave him a little comfort just by saying something.

If he cared.. why did he risk _THIS_ , just to get Lloyd a little bit of food..?

What the hell was he feeling? How can _HE_ , somebody who was so determined, side with somebody who stole his thunder..?

"You're so pathetic, you know that." Vesper suggested, slamming him into a wall and grinning as he kicked him back to the floor, "you still think you're the chosen one?!"

Morro groaned in pain, his mind ached with a pain indescribable - as marks couldn't be made on him.

"Answer me! Do you?!" Vesper yelled, her slam so hard it caused things to fall off the shelves, hitting Morro as they fell to the floor, she rolled her eyes before grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

"Yeah, that's right, you're so weak and afraid you can't even reply to me - a girl. I'm the boss of you. Be very afraid of me you piece of shit.."

Her venomous tone was like knives slowly being forced through his veins - it physically hurt to be back in the grasp of a coldblooded, psychotic killer.

Morro could feel the waves beneath his feet - he would give anything to be a dissolved shadow trapped in those murky waters right now then he would be at peace forever.. right?

Vesper dragged him through the dimly lit corridors of the boat Soul Archer's bow had recieved, her fingers creating burn-like marks on his wrist as she twisted his arm, leading him to a door that had a rod of deepstone across it like a lock.  
"You'll be in there.. along with that blondie." she grimaced, oopening the door and kicking Morro in, his head smashing against the back of a chair as she forcefully slammed and locked the door behind her, a cruel sense of humor reflected in her eyes.  
_

Lloyd could no longer hear Vesper's footsteps as she briskly walked away from their imprisonment - the twilight skies had turned to complete pitch black and the room he and Morro was caged in was cramped, and lit by a mere candle - it was freezing.

Morro himself, was sat up, rubbing his head and trying to stop his shaking.  
Lloyd's eyes slowly looked over Morro in his solid form, apart from the hue of green surrounding him, his deathly pale skin and the corpse markings surrounding his eyes,

Lloyd could finally see everything he was.. and right now - when the Master of Wind hadn't noticed he was alert and watching, he witnessed raw emotions, a moment of pure silence that was populated with dark thoughts.

"I-I heard yelling and slamming.." Lloyd softly spoke out, stammering slightly as he tried to break the uncomfortable silence, the two were together in a room filled with dusty crates, boxes and tables, a mess of old newspapers on the floor as the candle lit up the way, he was weak and his normally sparkling eyes were dull with pain.

Morro's pained frowned softened as soon as he heard the tone of his voice - he found it weird that it soothed him. Lloyd could sense a change in tone as he replied,  
"don't worry about it, Greenie." he managed to reply without choking up on his own lies - for too long he had been lying.

"Stop lying." Lloyd told him, moving to sit by him, gently moving the candle too so they get a little bit of warmth, "can you even feel the cold..?"

"I'm not lying. I can sense it.. as I'm in my solid form anyway.." Morro replied, raising an eyebrow as the blonde-haired male sat by him.  
 _'Ermm.. okay? Normal?'_ he thought to himself.

"Where did you even go before she took you..?" Lloyd asked, hugging his arms.

A tinge of green appeared on Morro's cheeks, he was blushing at the mere thought of what he did, "your stomach was rumbling so I got you something. It was getting so annoying." he added in a sharp tone, getting the bit of stale bread from his pocket and giving it to him.

Lloyd looked down at the piece of bread, the small act of kindness nearly making him tear up, "you didn't have too.." he told him, showing a slight smile as he bit into the bread - not caring that it was stale.

"Errr.. don't worry about it." Morro quickly replied, flustered and slightly embarrassed in himself, he gazed into the flame.

"I hate her too.." Lloyd whispered after he had swallowed his bread, Morro looked at him with an expression that just read _'Stop'_

"I hate everybody, Greenie, shut it I'm trying to concentrate." Morro rolled his eyes - his snappy tone returning.

"No you don't.. and it's _Lloyd."_ he sighed, "please stop lying.. I know what she did to you way back when."

Morro gazed harder into the candle that was melting away, he could feel his heart getting heavier as a wave of past pain washed over him, he knew he couldn't keep it hidden forever..

"You know what she did.. you felt some of the pain yourself after all." he stammered, folding his arms as the warmth in the candle diminished with it's wax, it was nearly gone by now.

"Why do you even want to hurt me and my team..? And my Sensei?" Lloyd continued, sighing.

"Sensei.. he.. you don't understand." Morro quickly butted in, scowling, "Sensei was like a father to me.. in all honesty. I was starving on the streets as a child, you see.. and he took me in."

Lloyd remained silent as Morro continued in the light of the dying candle.

"I did everything he ever asked.. he showed me things I never dreamed was real.. honestly, he was the only one to show love for me, like.. genuinely caring.  
Before I found him? Well, I can barely remember.. but it wasn't very bright either.  
Over time I found my wind ancestry.. and he thought.. well you know, he thought I was the destined Green Ninja.

Gree- I mean, Lloyd.. he made me believe so hard in myself. I trained non-stop for seemingly months.. and then when destiny said no.. I.." he stammered, choking up as his eyes were blurred by wisps of green smoke, "I was so foolish.. I thought I could defy fate.. I was so arrogant and horrible to him.. everything he had done. All the kindness.. I completely ruined it.." he whispered, voice cracking, "I deserved to be in the cursed realm.. I deserve fucking up. I deserve all this goddamn punishment.."

Lloyd was shocked at how much Morro's tone had changed - how he was practically wishing himself dead from guilt. He understood why he acted so evil and cold infront of the other ghosts.  
Morro actually felt things, remorse, guilt, empathy.. he _cared_.

Looking over the the male beside him, Lloyd felt a heavy weight on his chest. Morro was shaking with his head buried in his knees, silent raspy breaths screamed sadness.

Sobbing - unable to sob tears. Unable to unleash the rainstorm inside of him. Miserable and wishing for a death-star. Morro could feel his pain in his head, his body wracked with tears that can never be cried - instead they're phantom and unseen.

The Green ninja edged closer, gently wrapping one arm around the crying wind master hoping he could comfort him.  
Morro tensed at his action, the coldness was numbing their bones and he could feel the fabric of Lloyd's gi, it felt welcoming and safe.  
Unable to keep up his edgy, sharp and malevolent character, Morro let the release of ache and torture consume him, and he sat closer to his ally.. somebody he never thought to be one, one day.

"You don't deserve it.." Lloyd whispered, "we can stick together and hope for the best."

Morro merely nodded, the physical pain of that day fading away, "alright.. you.. you should sleep, Greenie." he told him firmly, pulling away quickly from the short-lived embrace and sat up cross-legged, "use your gi hood as a pillow ghost's don't need sleep. I'll keep a lookout for when we get to Stiix.."

"Thank you.." Lloyd yawned, curling up on the floor and using his hood for a pillow, before sleepily mumbling, "it's Lloyd, by the way."

Morro rolled his eyes, plunged in total darkness he stared at the wall - feeling the waves sway like a soft flute tune underneath him.

* * *

 **A/N:** _That was the cheesiest thing ever written (probably)_

 _Yes, I ever so slightly ship Morro/Lloyd And everybody who's ever read this will leave, the earth will explode and I'll be haunted for my blood xD The thing between then can be played about with in a way that.. well is interesting and it's a weirdly structured friendship for me._  
 _But this isn't a cheesey relationship fic dear lord no that's just boring.._

 _Any who, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll try not to procrastinate, be lazy or get writer's block._  
 _(13 reviews? HOLY SMOKES THANK YOU SO MUCH)_  
 _Again, thanks for reading :]_

 _-Gee_


End file.
